1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device for forming images on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image-forming devices having a function for detecting abnormalities and the like in the operating state of the device, such as that disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. HEI-6-87963, are well known in the art. With these image-forming devices, an external operation can be performed to switch the operating mode of the image-forming device between an image-forming mode for forming images on a recording medium and a self-diagnostic mode for performing a self-diagnosis of various components in the image-forming device.
However, since the operating mode of the image-forming device described above is switched according to an external operation, if the user of the image-forming device mistakenly performs the external operation, the operating mode is switched against the user's wishes. To avoid this, attempts have been made to make the sequence or combination of external operations more complex so that the operating mode is not shifted by accident. However, these countermeasures complicate the operations required to change the operating mode to the self-diagnostic mode.